


Капитан³

by Ampaseh



Series: капитан³ [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh





	Капитан³

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [captain³](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509875) by [pendules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules). 



_С.: безразличен ко многому (в себе)._

_Дж.: жаден (до всего)._

_И вот где все начинается и заканчивается, и вот о чем сожалеет Д._

 

Первым был Стиви, а инициатива шла от тебя (он не позволяет тебе забыть; в роли молчаливого, угрюмого, вечного напоминания ему нет равных). Может, ему и понравилось (ну, он хотя бы этого не отрицает) — на что уж он порой скромник, но Стиви всегда сам себе капитан. Всегда.

 

Джон много болтает; он молод, счастлив (в основном), и никому не дает об этом забыть. Еще он жаждет одобрения, хоть и не признает этого, и ты ничего не говоришь, потому что ему со всей очевидностью нужен капитан. Ты до сих пор не знаешь, почему он (ты) это сделал, но всё случилось, и после ты гадал — может, просто Фрэнк был в отключке? Или лежал на полу в луже собственной блевотины (или то и другое). Или ещё что.

«А что, его ты тоже хотел трахнуть?»

И ты улыбаешься, улыбаешься и качаешь головой, думая: _что-то с этим пацаном конкретно не то_ , но не понимаешь, в переизбытке отваги всё дело или же в остром дефиците мозгов. 

Это всё приходится переосмыслить, когда он звонит тебе месяц спустя. Он пьян в стельку, жалуется на какую-то ерунду — и ты бы послушал, наверное, если бы в тот момент не лежал в постели с Икером.

 

А Стиви после вашего первого (и единственного) раза не звонит тебе, вообще. Как ты слышал, он нашел себе собственного испанца.

 

И ты уверен, что двумя годами раньше, да всего год назад, до такого бы не дошло. Май, полдень, ты в полном одиночестве смотришь игру «Челси» и «Ливерпуля» и даже не думаешь: «Вот бы самому выйти на поле». А думаешь ты о том, как Джон утыкается в шею Стиви, как шепчет ему что-то на ухо, пока их руки оплетают друг друга, пальцы касаются спины, бедра… Это, разумеется, происходит за секунду, но в твоей голове момент застывает и длится намного, намного дольше.

Ты спрашиваешь себя, трахались они хоть раз или нет, и ревнуешь — но совсем не поэтому. (Потому, что ради него Стиви способен расщедриться на искреннюю улыбку, потому, что с ним он умеет быть внимательным; потому, что в его присутствии Джон может наконец-то заткнуться.) 

 

Но что по-настоящему изумительно — это их взаимодействие на поле, играют ли они в одних цветах или в контрастных; это их взаимоуважение. Они не обязаны давать (друг другу) больше положенного — но дают всё равно. Из них выбирают одного (чтобы заменить тебя), а не другого, — но они действуют сообща, словно две половины одной личности. Как ни странно, это заставляет тебя гордиться собой (впервые) — для них новый статус значит так много, и, выходит, твое место все же не так-то легко занять. (А ты его принимал как должное.)

Раньше ты никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, но капитанство ведь зиждется на уверенности (весь футбол зиждется на уверенности), — и как же странно, что ты испытал ее, только сняв повязку. 

 

Может, дело в них. Во взглядах обоих есть нечто неуловимое, и у скаузера, и у лондонца.

(Джон смотрит сквозь тебя, он выглядит слегка опечаленным, словно скучает по той части себя прежнего, которую утратил. Ты по ней скучать не будешь: она всегда с тобой и никогда не уходит.

Всё же он изменился.

А Стиви, ты уверен, не изменится никогда.

Но нравится тебе это или нет, ты не знаешь. И еще ты не знаешь, восхищаться ими обоими или пожалеть.)

 

Должно быть, ты любишь Стиви так же, как любишь своих детей. Он верит в некоторые вещи, верит той верой, которую должны были подточить тяготы взросления (однако в его случае с возрастом она лишь окрепла). Это не наивность, но ты ни в ком подобного не видел (даже в себе, когда был моложе; ты умел и умеешь скрывать — _эта улыбка_ , — а вот настолько честным не был никогда). Интересно, любит ли он кого-нибудь в этом смысле. (Так, как он влюблен в команду, и в город, и в некоторые ночи в далеких уголках мира. С такими вещами людям соревноваться трудно, зато счастливчику будет чем похвастаться: _Стивен Джеррард любит меня_. О, ты снова ревнуешь.)

А Джон, похоже, принимает тебя за отца (любит тебя как сын). Ты не заслуживаешь этого, ты ничего не заслуживаешь. Тебе почти ничего не известно о нем (о них), хотя одну вещь знаешь наверняка — тогда, давно, ты ранил его, и он от этого так и не оправился. Если честно, ты не знаешь, сожалеешь ли. (Стиви — нет, а Джон жалеет только себя.)

(Вот что ты знаешь: каждый из вас нашел замену, а потому замену этой замене, но, может, дело было не в любви и не в поисках счастья.)

 

Но только теперь, через два года после того, как впервые увидел их на поле друг против друга (и вот, снова), ты осознаешь, что они получили (на двоих) все, что было твоим (желанным), и первый раз в жизни ты думаешь о доме, подразумевая не Мадрид (а тот, что открыл для тебя само понятие «дом»).

 

И вот они — капитаны (оба). Окружены женами, детьми, связями на стороне, хотя «связи» звучит слишком уж безлично (ты знаешь, уж ты-то знаешь, как бывает одиноко и приходится иногда принимать то, что дают, не особо задумываясь). Ты радуешься за них, когда они выигрывают, огорчаешься, когда проигрывают (когда _ты_ проигрываешь; дела идут не слишком хорошо, и нет, это не из-за тебя, это не тебя им не хватает, однозначно нет, ты почти убедил себя в этом, — все меняется, и иногда просто не судьба), и есть еще кое-что, что трудно описать словами, — но об этом ты стараешься не думать. А вместо этого вспоминаешь две тысячи четвертый (когда все было просто, когда не было «судьбы» или «не судьбы» в трагическом смысле, когда все складывалось правильно и удобно), и когда они оба, несмотря ни на что, были твоими.

 

Может, это симбиоз. Может, это способ испытать свою верность, может, это обручальные кольца, надетые на их пальцы с разницей в двадцать четыре часа. Может, это сила (одного), компенсирующая слабость (другого), или схватка красного с синим (как на полотнище «Юнион Джека»). А ты во всём этом, вероятно, белый.

(Ты хочешь, чтоб они вернули тебе цвет.)


End file.
